


Sweet Dreams

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Based On A Prompt [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: You stay up late writing a paper for school, and tiny Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes convince you to go to bed.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in science class last December (I think? It was somewhere around there) after someone said, "Imagine if you had a tiny Steve and Bucky on your desk." I forgot about it until I found the paper again a week or two ago. I hope you enjoy this cute little story!

     "Hey! You need to go to bed," a slightly squeaky voice yells in your ear. You groan and pick your head up from your desk.

     "No, I was just taking a break. I need to finish this essay, Bucky," you reply groggily.

     "I don't care! You've been up since six in the morning. Do you know what time it is now?" You shake your head and turn on your phone.

     "Holy shit, it's one in the morning?!" you exclaim. "Dammit!"

     "Language!" Steve scolds from the other side of your desk. You and Bucky simultaneously roll your eyes at Steve. "It's one in the morning. You have to be at school in less than seven hours. Go to bed, Y/N," Steve says in a gentle yet stern manner. Bucky has his little arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. You finally give in and close your binder. You put your school supplies in your backpack, brush your teeth, and go to bed.

     "Do you think we should have told them that school was canceled?" Steve asks his friend as they look out the window at the snow-covered ground.

     "No, they wouldn't have gone to bed if we told them that," Bucky answers. Steve smiles, and the two watch the snow fall for a few minutes before going to sleep in the top drawer of your desk.


End file.
